Sango312
sango312 is a talented, young vocaloid producer. She also has made a fanmade vocaloid named "Kagami Kawaiine" (made to parody internet trolls who overly use Japanese euphemisms for no reason) as well as a voicebank in UTAU. She has even established a group of UTAUs referred to as the ZodiacUTAU. All of her works are covers. She serves mainly the English-speaking fandom although she would like to be referred to as "Cover-P" by the Japanese fandom. YouTube Works (upload date) # "Mononoke Hime" (Meiko) (Song from "Princess Mononoke") (Jun.05.2009) # "Melt" (Luka) (Song of Ryo) (Jun.20.2009) # "Packaged" (Luka) (Song of Kz) (Jun.26.2009) # "Alice Human Sacrifice" (Luka) (Song of Yagami-P) (Jul.21.2009) # "Wash my blood" (Miku) (Song of Deadball-P) (Aug.10.2009) # "Be MYSELF" (Luka) (Song of Megumi Nakajima) (Aug.15.2009) # "Tokyo Mew Mew Koi wa A'la Mode" (Luka, Miku, Rin, Gumi, Meiko) (Song from "Tokyo Mew Mew") (Sept.02.2009) # "Kiss Me" (Luka) (Song of Sixpence None The Richer) (Sept.04.2009) # "Bilinqual ver. PoPiPo" (Prima) (Song of Lamaze-P) (Sept.07.2009) # "PoPiPo" (Meiko) (Song of Lamaze-P) (Sept.08.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Gumi) (Song of Kz) (Sept.12.2009) # "If You Seek Amy" (Luka) (Song of Britney Spears) (Sept.13.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Gakupo) (Sept.13.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Luka) (Sept.29.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Sept.29.2009) # "Excalibur Song" (Miku) (Song from "Soul Eater") (Oct.01.2009) # "Teen Titans" (All) (Song from "Teen Titans") (Oct.06.2009) # "Nebula" (Luka) (Song of Tripshots) (Oct.11.2009) # "Smile" (Lika) (Song of Lily Allen) (Oct.17.2009) # "Last night, good night" (Rin) (Oct.20.2009) # "Believe" (Lola) (Song of Cher) (Oct.27.2009) # "Just be Friends" (Miku) (Song of Dixie Flatline) (Oct.30.2009) # "Melt" (Luka, English) (Song of Ryo) (Nov.09.2009) # "B3ST FANLOID EVAR?" (Kagami) (Unknown) # "White Letter" (Luka) (Song of GonGoss) (Dec.05.2009) # "Love is War" (Luka) (Song of Ryo) (Dec.08.2009) # "Just be DESU" (Kagami) (Dec.21.2009) # "DESU DESU★Kawaii Fever" (Kagami) (Dec.22.2009) # "PoPiPo" (Miki) (Dec.28.2009) # "We are POP☆CANDY!" (Gumi) (Song of Runo) (Dec.29.2009) # "Lost my music" (Miki) (Song from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu) (Jan.01.2010) # "I am DESU KAWAII" (Kagami) (Jan.01.2010) # "Desu Shota★Romantic Night" (Kagami and Kion) (Jan.02.2010) # "Kawaii Letter" (Kagami) (Jan.08.2010) # "Yoake no inori" (Miku append soft) (Song of 榊) (Jan.14.2010) # "Bad Romance" (Kion) (Jan.15.2010) # "Clover Club" (Rin and Len) (Song of Yuuyu-P) (Jan.29.2010) # "Beautiful World" (Luka) (Song from EVANGELION REBUILD) (Jan.30.2010) # "Love is war REMIX" (Kiyoteru) (Jan.31.2010) # "Tsumugiuta" (Miku append dark) (Song of Dateken-P) (Jan.31.2010) # "Ne Ni Ge De Reset!" (Miku append soft) (Song from Lucky Star) (Feb.02.2010) # "IkeIke" (Luka) (Song from Ichigo 100%) (Feb.16.2010) # "Gacha Gacha Cute" (Miku append soft) (Song from Figu@Mate) (Mar.12.2010) # "I'll give up singing" (Rin) (Song of Hoiru/Namahage-P) (Mar.24.2010) # "Fireflies" (Lola) (Song of Owl City) (Apr.14.2010) # "Uninstall" (Rin) (Song from "Bokurano") (Apr.29.2010) # "I won't stop being kawaii desu" (Kagami) (Apr.30.2010) # "Kinjirareta Asobi" (Miku append soft) (Song from "Pandora Hearts") (May.15.2010) # "Innocence" (Luka) (Song of Kazu-P) (May.27.2010) # "Magnet" (Kagami and Ecchiko) (Song of Ryuusei-P) (Jun.20.2010) # "Ladies First" (Kagami and Tei) (Song of OSTER-project) (Jun.27.2010) # "Teke Teke" (Miku, Rin, Luka) (Song from "Feel the﻿ magic: xx/xy") (Jul.15.2010) # "Relics" (Miku append dark) (Song of Totsugeki Shanhai) (Jul.19.2010) # "I Wish They'd Just Die" (Miku append vivid) (Song of luc) (Jul.25.2010) # "枕木" (Miku append light) (Song of CaptainMirai) (Aug.06.2010) # "Revolution" (Neko and Lily) (Song of Ichigyou-P) (Aug.11.2010) # "Miku Miku ni shite ageru♪ 【Miu mix】" (Miku) (Song of Ika) (Aug.14.2010) # "White Flag" (Miriam) (Song of Dido) (Aug.16.2010) # "JIBUN WO" (Miku and Neru) (Song of Flow) (Aug.20.2010) # "Princess Mononoke" (Miku append dark) (Aug.24.2010) # "A cruel angel thesis" (VY1 Mizki) (From "Neon Genesis Evangelion") (Sept.06.2010) # "Just be Friends" (VY1 Mizki) (Song of Dixie Flatline) (Sept.11.2010) # "Joker" (Iroha) (Song of Futomomo-P) (Sept.24.2010) # "LOVE & JOY" (Song of Yuki Kimura) (Sept.26.2010) Category:Producer Category:Producer on YouTube